Blog de usuário:ZMCN/perfil do kirito
|-|sword art online=300px |-|vida real=300px |-|alfheim online=300px |-|new aincrad=300px |-|gun gale online=300px Sumário Kirigaya Kazuto '''foi um dos sortudos mil jogadores que participaram do teste beta de sword art online, com o nome de usuário de '''kirito, e quando o incidente SAO aconteceu ele teve que lutar por sua vida ao lado de seus amigos, seus feitos e sua habilidade logo fez com que ele fosse confundido com um cheater e posteriormente como o espadachim negro, depois que ele zerou sword art online ele viveu varias aventuras com seus amigos Introdução Nome:Kirigaya Kazuto, kirito, beater, O espadachim negro Gênero: Masculino Idade: 14 no inicio de aincrad, 16 no final de aincrad e no inicio de Fairy Dance, 17 em Phantom Bullet, New aincrad e Ordinal scale Classificação: Humano, Sobrevivente de SAO, Spriggan (em ALO) Origem:sword art online (SAO) Poderes e Habilidades: |-|Vida real= maestria em armas, maestria veicular, artista marcial |-|Sword art online= Maestria em armas, Amplificação de status, Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Manipulação da Realidade e Manipulação da Probabilidade (Encarnação permite mudar o mundo a seu favor e aumentar as chances de algo acontecer), Teletransporte (com cristais, não aplicável para combate), Sentidos Aguçados e Percepção Extrassensorial (com hipersense e distinguir), Regeneração (rank 12 , rank 10 a longo prazo, deve-se notar que quanto mais próximo o nível do adversário for menor é essa regeneração), resistência a Manipulação da Alma (não possui alma), dor, Manipulação do Veneno |-| Alfheim online= mesmo que antes menos amplificação de estatísticas, Vôo, Magia que permite Ilusionismo, Manipulação da Fumaça |-| New aincrad= todas as habilidades anteriores com adição de Manipulação Elemental ( ele mostrou fogo, gelo e eletricidade mas devem existir mais) |-| Gun gale online= mesmo que sua forma sword art online menos regeneração e amplificação de estatísticas < Fraquezas: Sword skills tem um tempo de recarga, perder a vontade de lutar fará com que a encarnação não seja ativada Potência de Ataque: Nível rua (capaz de enfrentar Eiji, e sua prima, que é top 8 do kendo japonês) | Nível quarteirão de cidade (capaz de enfrentar An Incarnation of the Radius, não deve ser inferior a sua forma new aincrad) |''' Nível quarteirão de cidade (mesmas estatísticas que sua forma SAO) ''| ''Nivel quarteirão de cidade'' (como um dos jogadores de elite do ALO deve ser comparável a Eugene, capaz de prejudicar aqueles que podem prejudica-lo) '|' 'Nível quarteirão de cidade '( mesmas estatísticas que sua forma new aincrad'') '''Velocidade:' Pico humano' (mau acompanha Eiji) com reações''' super humanas (capaz de reagir aos golpes de Eiji) | 'Supersônico '( ainda no terceiro andar fez isso ) com velocidade de combate e reação 'Hipersônico+ '(superior a sua forma GGO) 'maior '''com Starburst Stream (citou que o fluxo de seus golpes ficou maior que o dobro do normal) | '''Supersônico '''com reações '''Hipersônico+ '(mesmas estatísticas que antes) | 'Supersônico '( casualmente quebra a barreira do som) com reações 'Hipersônico+ '(mesmas estatísticas que sua forma GGO) | 'Supersônico '(mesmas estatísticas que sua forma ALO) com reações 'Hipersônico+ '( capaz de cortar balas) '''Durabilidade: Nivel rua (capaz de resistir golpes de Eiji, e sua prima, que era top 8 do kendo japonês)' | Nivel quarteirão de cidade' (capaz de resistir a golpes da An Incarnation of the Radius, não deve ser inferior a sua forma new aincrad, ou GGO)' |' Nivel quarteirão de cidade '(mesmas estatísticas que sua forma SAO) '| Nivel quarteirão de cidade (capaz de resistir ao mother's rosario)' ''|' 'Nivel quarteirão de cidade ( mesmas estatísticas que sua forma ''new aincrad '' comparavel a sinon, que sobrevivel a isso ) '''Alcance: Corpo a corpo padrão, prolongado com espadas | Corpo a corpo padrão, prolongado com espadas, vários metros com sword skills | Corpo a corpo padrão, prolongado com espadas vários metros com forma de besta | Corpo a corpo padrão prolongado com espadas, alguns metros com sword skills | Corpo a corpo padrão, prolongado com se sabre, algumas dezenas de metros com sua pistola Força: '''Humano regular | C''lasse 5'' ''(levantou um peixe desse tamanho)' | '' Classe 5'' '(mesmas estatísticas que sua forma SAO) | provavelmente'' ''Classe 5 (não deve ser muito inferior a sua forma SAO) | provavelmente 'Classe 5 '(mesmas estatísticas que sua forma new aincrad) ''Vigor: Nível humano '''na vida real | '''Super-humano' em VR (em diversas vezes é esfaqueado e continua lutando) Inteligência: Acima da media é capaz de perceber rapidamente aos padrões dos chefões dos jogos e perceber o estilo de luta do oponente, tem mais de 2 anos de experiencia enfrentando não só NPC's mas também outros jogadores, e é um incrível espadachim, treinou kendo 2 anos na sua infância e nos eventos do ordinal scale treinou novamente com sua prima, tem uma otina memoria já que pode se lembrar de dezenas se não centenas de sword skills e como entrar em seus pre-movimentos Equipamento Padrão |-|Vida real= Aguma: O aguma é um dispositivo que permite usar a tecnologia de realidade aumentada |-|SAO= Elucidator: É a arma principal de kirito, ela dropou de um mob do andar 50, dita como sendo mais pesada do que qualquer outra espada Dark Repulser: A arma secundaria de kirito, uma espada criada por Lisbeth para kirito com um Lingote de um metal encontrado em uma missão especial |-|ALO= Greatsword Sem nome: 'uma espada de duas mãos usada por kirito com apensar uma durante o Fairy Dance '''Excalibur: E'espada mais poderosa de ALO que foi adquirida por kirito após a missão '''"A Espada Sagrada do Palácio de Gelo", '''ela é dita como sendo capaz de cortar aço '''Espada negra sem nome Espada azul sem nome Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis |-|vida real= Artes Marciais |-|Sword Art Online= Artes Marciais, Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Amplificação de Status, Regeneração (Rank 10 a longo prazo), Manipulação da Realidade limitada com encarnação resistencia a Manipulação do Veneno (com cristais) e Dor |-|Alfheim Online= mesmo que antes com adição de Vôo e Magia |-|Gun Gale Online= mesmo que sua forma SAO menos resistencia a Manipulação de Veneno e Amplificação de Status Fraquezas: Sword skills tem tempo de recarga e atrasos no final do movimento, se asuna perder a vontade de lutar encarnação não sera ativada Potência de Ataque: Nível rua (deve ser comparavel a Kirito) | Nível quarteirão de cidade ( capaz de prejudicar An Incarnation of the Radius) | Nível quarteirão de cidade (capaz de lutar com yuuki e força-la a usar o mother's rosário) | Nível quarteirão de cidade (mesmas estatísticas que antes) Velocidade: Provavelmente Pico humano com reações super humanas (deve ser comparavel a Kirito) | Pelo menos Supersônico com velocidade de combate e reação Hipersônico+ (retratada como sendo muito mais rápida que kirito) pelo menos Hipersônico+ velocidade de ataque (mais rápida do que kirito pode ver) | Pelo menos Supersônico ( comparável a kirito) com com reações e velocidade de combate Hipersônico+ ( mesmas estatísticas que sua forma GGO) | Supersônico '''com reações e velocidade de combate '''Hipersônico+ (deve ser comparável a kirito, capaz de cortar balas assim como ele ) Durabilidade: Nível rua (deve escalar para o seu ataque) | Nível quarteirão de cidade (capaz de resistir a golpes de An Incarnation of the Radius) | Nível quarteirão de cidade (mesmas estatísticas que sua forma GGO) | Nível quarteirão de cidade via escala de poder com Sinon Alcance: corpo a corpo prolongado com espadas | corpo a corpo prolongado com espadas, varios metros com sword skills | mesmo que antes | corpo a corpo prolongado com seu sabre Força: Humano regular '| Pelo menos '''Classe 1 '(ainda no primeiro andar pode jogar o ''Illfang the Kobold Lord ''para longe com um golpe) | Pelo menos '''Classe 1'' | ''Pelo menos Classe 1 Vigor: Humano normal '| '''Super humano '''em VR (como um avatar asuna pode ser esfaqueada ou ter membros cortados e poderá continuar lutando 'Inteligência: acima da média '''como a vice comandante da Knights of the Blood, a guilda mais forte de aincrad ela deve ser muito inteligente, ela também tinha as maiores notas em sua escola Equipamento Padrão |-|Vida Real= '''O aguma: '''O aguma é um dispositivo que permite usar a tecnologia de realidade almentada |-|SAO= '''Lambent Light: Um florete forjado por Lisbeth, segundo a mesma ela só poderia forjar uma arma desse nível a cada 3 meses |-|ALO= Rapieira sem nome: '''Uma espada usada por asuna em ALO '''Crest of Yggdrasil: '''Uma especie de varinha dada por kirito a asuna que é usada quando asuna é requisitada para dar suporte Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis |-|Sword skills= Sword skills são técnicas que permitem que o sistema assuma o controle do corpo do usuário para gerar força e velocidade super humanas, é necessário uma posição certa para a ativação de cada sword skill e elas não podem ser canceladas depois de serem ativadas, note que essas não são todas as sword skills de asuna, mas as principais, '''sword skills não podem ser usadas no GGO *'Linear: '''Uma skill de um golpe que consiste em um poderoso impulso que permite jogar o adversario para longe *'Star Splash: Uma skill de 5 golpes que consiste em 2 ataques no peito, 2 nas pernas e um ataque final na cabeça *Quadruple Pain:' Sword skill usada contra yuuki que consiste em 4 golpes rapidos *'Flashing Penetrator: Uma poderosa skill feita em alta velocidade que causa um grande estrondo sonico e deixa uma rastro semelhante a calda de um cometa |-|Sword skills originais= Sword skills originais apareceram no novo aincrad, são sword skills que podem ser feitas ou herdadas pelo usuário '''apenas ''new aincrad'' Starry Tear: 'Um poderoso compo de 5 golpes 'Mother's Rosario: '''Uma poderosa skill de 11 golpes herdada de yuuki por asuna |-|Magias= As magias são invocadas através de encantamentos, cada raça de fada possui aptidão para usar um tipo de magia diferente, sendo uma Undine asuna é apta para usar magias de suporte e de agua '''apenas ''Alfheim ''Online Magica de suporte: '''Magia usada para curar aliados '''Combate sub-aquatico: '''como uma Undine asuna é especialista em combate Transformações '''Chave: vida real | Sword Art Online | Alfheim Online | Gun Gale Online Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Posts de blog